


let's pretend we're in love

by laurelcastillos



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rebecca Sutter, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelcastillos/pseuds/laurelcastillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lila needs a fake girlfriend, and it looks like rebecca's the girl for the job. (and it looks like they're both wishing that it was real and not fake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's pretend we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this! <33

When Lila comes up to the rooftop, she's sobbing. Her mascara runs down her cheeks, leaving dark trails in its wake, and her small hands are balled up into fists, her nails piercing the soft skin of her palms.

"Lila?" Rebecca calls, her dark eyebrows knitted together in worry for the pretty sorority girl. "Is something wrong?"  _That bastard hurt her. Griffin hurt her, and she's not going to break up with him, and-_

"Yeah," she sniffs, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand and collapsing in a heap of fluttering sweater sleeves and long, slender limbs. "I - Becca, I have a family reunion to go to. Tomorrow." She leans into Rebecca, her thin arms wrapping around the taller girl, and lets out a heartbreaking wail. While Rebecca wants to cherish the fact that Lila, this gorgeous and untouchable girl, is in her arms, she can't help but feel terrible about the poor girl crying 

"Why is that so bad?" she questions, sending Lila into a fresh wave of tears that rack her thin frame. 

" _Why is that so bad_? Fuck, Becca, don't you know anything about my family? They're all expecting me to be in a relationship. To bring home some impeccable, gorgeous boyfriend who'll blow them all away and say all the right things and laugh at their stupid jokes and treat me like a princess. And I told them all I broke up with Griffin 'cause they didn't like him, and I can't bring Darcy, and - _fuck_."  Bringing her knees below her chin and staring up at the sky, she mutters, "What am I going to do?"

"Bring me." The words escape her mouth before she can even think through what she's saying, and, like the fool she is, she continues. "Tell them I'm your girlfriend. I know I'm not perfect by any means, but I clean up pretty well. I'll take out the piercings, wear my hair up, put on a nice dress, all that shit. I can play the part well."

She expects Lila to laugh in her face and tell her she's crazy for even believing that she would pretend to date her for a second, but Lila's face lights up, and she throws her arms around Rebecca, pulling her so close that their bodies are intertwined. "God, Becca, you're so smart. I knew there was a reason that we were friends." Before Rebecca can say anything biting and sarcastic, like she's bound to do, Lila pulls away from the embrace, twirling around on the rooftop like she's a little girl. "This will be great, Rebecca," she says cheerfully, her eyes bright and happy. "Just great. I'll text you the details, alright? See you tomorrow morning, _babe_." And, with a wink and a kiss on the cheek, she's off, skipping out of sight.

And, even though she knows that Lila isn't taking this seriously, that her nicknames and touches and winks are all only friendly, Rebecca's heart can't help but pound at it all.

\- - -

As promised, she receives a text nearly the moment she reaches her apartment, full of emojis and sweet words and instructions. The reunion's in Pittsburgh, almost five hours away from Philadelphia, and Rebecca is to wear a midnight-blue dress that Lila models for her in a photograph sent to Rebecca. It's short on petite Lila, so it's bound to be tiny on lanky Rebecca, but she doesn't bother reprimanding the redhead.  She's to curl her hair and pin it up, take out all her piercings and slap on some _sophisticated_ makeup - red lips and cat eyes and tasteful blush and not her thick eyeliner or plum lipstick. She has to look like a pretty little rich girl, like someone Lila's parents would adore instantly.

She gets next to no sleep that night, reading Lila's text over and over, and she's exhausted come morning, yet she drags herself into the shower, using only the sweetest-smelling body washes and shampoos she can find and brushing her hair until it's immaculate, blow-drying it straight and curling it despite the fact that it takes her hours to do so. She carefully takes out her piercings and paints her lips red with the most tasteful lipstick she can find, and she looks gorgeous but entirely fake. Like some Barbie doll, nothing like herself.

She wants to look sexy when she heads over to Lila's apartment, like someone Lila would without a doubt fuck, so she dons a tight leather skirt that falls to her upper thigh and a scarlet tank top that hugs her curves, dragging her dark blue duffel bag from the closet and filling it with the most tasteful and lovely clothes she can find in her closet, which turns out to mostly be blouses and skirts that she bought in a girlish and feminine phase that lasted all of two weeks. Taking a taxi to Lila's apartment, a far more lovely and luxurious one just a few minutes away from Middleton's campus, she finds herself greeted by the redhead the moment she reaches the door of her apartment.

What shocks her, however, is that Lila answers the door clad only in a pale pink bra with lacy edges and matching panties, her hair tied up in a bun and a huge grin on her face. Rebecca's eyes widen, and she can't help but whisper,  _"Holy shit."_

Thankfully, Lila doesn't catch Rebecca's comment, the petite girl only whistling lowly at Rebecca's outfit. "You look great, Becca. Jesus Christ. You really _do_ clean up well." Pulling the hair tie out of her hair and letting it fall over her shoulders in waves, she apologizes, "Sorry that I'm not dressed. You showed up a bit early." Flashing a grin at Rebecca, she hurries over to her couch, piles of clothing heaped upon it, and picks out the dress that Rebecca is to wear along with a bubblegum-pink dress that is little more than a slip in its length, tossing the dark blue dress to Rebecca. "Get changed. I won't look, I swear." She grins, and all Rebecca wants to tell her is that she wouldn't mind at all if she looked - that she'd prefer it, actually.

She sheds the leather skirt and tank top, pulling on the little blue dress and biting her lower lip as she realizes just how short it is on her - oh, well. It'll have to do, and perhaps it might even entice Lila into actually flirting with her.

When she turns around, Lila can be described only as looking like a daydream, like something out of heaven, even. Her red hair spills over her shoulders in effortless waves, and her pale pink dress is low-cut, leaving little to the imagination and showing off long, lightly tanned legs. She's fucking _gorgeous_ , and Rebecca can't help but let a little sigh pass her lips as Lila twirls around, giggling sweetly.

"Don't I look hot?" she questions, taking Rebecca's hand into her own and rubbing the back of it gently. "C'mon, Becca. Let's go."

\- - -

"Is this your girlfriend?" Miranda Stangard questions, nibbling delicately at a piece of steak. She has Lila's red hair, almost a strawberry shade, but hers is cut in a stylish bob whereas her daughter's is quite a bit longer, and her taste in fashion is far more conservative and plain than Lila's. "I didn't know you were gay. Why didn't you tell us, honey?" Setting aside her fork and taking a long sip from her glass of red wine, she stares at her daughter in utter confusion.

  
"I'm bisexual, actually," she replies primly, taking care to squeeze Rebecca's hand, and Rebecca can't help but wonder if there's any truth to her words - if she's actually bi or just lying to her mother. "And I'd really like for you to respect that and not dwell on it." Taking a small bite of the grilled chicken one of her various cousins had made specially for the family reunion, she smiles sweetly at her mother. "Why don't you ask Rebecca a bit about herself?"

Seeming perfectly happy to interrogate Rebecca, she turns to her, her cherry-red lips puckered slightly. "What's your major, Rebecca?"

"Engineering," she blurts out without a second thought, knowing that it's a complete lie - that she, while intelligent, is nowhere near proficient enough at math to ever work as an engineer. She watches silently as Miranda and Stuart, Lila's father, look at each other and nod in approval.

"That's a respectable career," Stuart says with a hint of what seems like praise evident in his voice. "The world could always use more engineers - not to mention the fact that it's a very well-paying job."

"Right," she nods, like she actually knows what she's talking about.

"How did you two meet?" a younger woman with scarlet curls pulled back in an impossibly tight bun and stern features questions, sipping her wine and waiting silently for a response.

_Fuck. What am I supposed to say? At a party, when she started grinding on me because she was wasted as hell and I had to drag her back to my apartment and bathe her and change her into clean clothes and tuck her into bed like she was a fucking child?_

"I was out of my classes with the flu for two weeks, and since she's in my calculus class, I asked her if she could send me the work, and she did - and she came over with chicken-noodle soup and ginger ale and a bunch of cheesy rom-coms and magazines. That's when I knew just how sweet she was," Lila responds, weaving an impressive tale in a surprisingly short time. God, Lila shouldn't have been a psych major - she should have majored in drama, because, _damn_ , that girl could act.

"That's sweet," the woman replies, a thin but genuine smile tugging at the corners of her pale pink lips.

"Isn't it?" Lila agrees, tossing red waves over one shoulder and grinning widely. "That's why I love her." And she turns towards Rebecca and kisses her, her lips tasting of sugar and red wine, and Rebecca kisses back, her hands reaching up to tangle in Lila's hair as her eyes flutter shut.

"You might want to take that to the bedroom," a teenage boy, his auburn hair long and ruffled and his brown eyes wide, chuckles, taking a sip of his cola and leaning back in his seat.

Lila doesn't even protest - she just pulls away, grabbing Rebecca by the hand and pulling her down the hallway and into one of the many guest bedrooms of the luxurious home. Rebecca sits on the corner of the bed, crossing her legs and sighing dreamily, and all Lila can do is push her onto her back, her lips pressing against those of the taller girl's hungrily and her hand sliding beneath Rebecca's dress, feeling the cool and smooth skin there.

Rebecca's expensive, gorgeous dress comes off first, Lila fumbling with the zipper for a few minutes but finally working it out and, with a triumphant grin, tossing it to the floor, and Lila's come off next, the process far easier the second time. It's all hungry, wanting kisses and touches and soft sighs and breaths, no words, until Rebecca rests beneath Lila, her eyes shut and her biting her lower lip. And she opens her eyes for just a moment, a wavering smile on her face, and whispers, "I didn't know this was real."

"Well, it is," Lila mumbles, jutting against Rebecca and watching with a satisfied grin as she buries her face in Lila's shoulder and screams the redhead's name, her voice muffled.

"God, I love you," Lila sighs, looking down at Rebecca and smiling. "I love you so much."


End file.
